


Pieces

by your_bro_joe



Category: Django Unchained (2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short musings on characters, relationships, past, present and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Candyland, Django and Broomhilda made their way north. It was the sensible thing to do, now that they were both likely to end up on handbills of their own; the hunted instead of the hunters. It would not be the last the South heard of Django Freeman, though—of that he was certain, but here, working underground with others like them, it was best to hide that fact. So when the couple found a small home in a bustling city and inquired about it, when the owner asked for his name, Django replied: “Siegfried. Siegfried Schultz.”


	2. Chapter 2

In the dim glow of the last embers of the campfire, there is no one to judge them; two killers, two runaways, two men slowly falling in love.

Django is more reluctant to call it that, because he loves his wife more than life itself, but his feelings for King have long since passed the bounds of partnership, or friendship, or even friends whom sometimes fuck.

King knows not to call it that aloud, though; knows that lips ghosting over his own, far more gently than one would expect of a temporary bedmate, and fingertips tracing idle patterns over his body say far more than words ever could. He knows Django’s loyalty to his wife will always trump any feelings the man has for him, but he has this time now, in the cold and the dark, and he intends to make the most of it.

And if they are still together when all their plans end, all the better.


End file.
